Toy Story Black Friday Reel
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Well, I knew I had to get to this reel someday, so why not remake it with my characters.


**Author's note: Well, we knew that this was coming, here's the Black Friday Reel, and this takes place right before Sherman and Jimmy start their big adventure, and all the toys are placing bets on who's going with Trent to** ** _Dave and Buster's_** **either Sherman Peabody or Jimmy Neutron...**

 **Jimmy Neutron:** Sherman!

 **Sherman Peabody:** Ah!

 _(Jimmy extends a handshake of sportsmanship)_

 **Jimmy Neutron:** I'd just like to wish you luck. I know you'd do the same for me.

 **Sherman Peabody:** Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. There you go.

 _(Sherman Peabody grabs Jimmy's hand, then throws him suddenly out of the window)_

 _(Sherman Peabody grunts)_

 **Jimmy:** Whoa!

 _(Jimmy falls into the bushes from his point of view. The scene blacks out as he lands in the bushes, and then cuts to Sherman Peabody closing the blinders and turning around only to see the toys looking up in shock)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** What? What, what what? What? What are you… What's everybody looking at? What? Hey, he slipped. I tried to… He… I couldn't hold on… It was an… He slipped!

 _(Everyone clamoring)_

 _(The toys then rush up to the window and peek out of the window to try and find Jimmy out of concern for him)_

 **Toothless:** I don't see him. I think he fell onto the street.

 **Gene Belcher:** Yeah. He's as good as roadkill.

 **Gumball Watterson:** He ain't going to Dave and Buster's now.

 _(as they are talking, Sherman Peabody is seen smugly walking back to his spot on the bed and lying down on it. Mabel turns around and notices this)_

 **Mabel:** Sherman Peabody! You deliberately threw Jimmy out of the window!

 _(Sherman Peabody shrugs)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** Hey, it's a toy-eat-toy world.

 _(All gasping)_

Sergeant: Cowboy, where is your honor, dirt bag? You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to wear a 10-gallon hat on your pint-sized head! _(Turns to the bucket of soldiers)_ Men, search and rescue! I want a Med-evac team on the double!

 _(Sherman Peabody suddenly grabs the sergeant)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** At ease, sergeant.

 _(Sherman Peabody then puts him back in the container)_

 **Sergeant:** Hustle up! Move it! Move it! Move it! Hey!

 _(Sherman Peabody notices Gumball Watterson climbing up onto the bed, alongside Gene Belcher and Toothless. As they congregate, they glare at Sherman Peabody, with Toothless also, after some confusion, preparing to snarl at Sherman Peabody)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** Hey, literbox-for-brains! What do you think you're doing? Off the bed. (Shouting) Hey! Off the bed!

 **Gumball Watterson:** You gonna make us, Sherman?

 _(Sherman Peabody leers an eye at him)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** No. He is. Spongebob! Spongie. Spongie… Spongebob! Get up here and do your job! Are you deaf? I said take care of them!

 _(Sherman Peabody looks around then sees Spongebob is still on the floor. After Spongebob comes up, Spongebob hesitates)_

 **Spongebob:** Uh, I'm sorry, Sherman, but I have to agree with them. I don't think what you did was right.

 _(Sherman Peabody briefly laughs at his reason before getting close to him)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** What? Am I hearing correctly? You don't think I was right? Who said your job was to think, spring wiener?

 _(Spongebob is pretty clearly cowed)_

 **Spongebob:** Well, I… I just thought that you…

(Sherman Peabody proceeds to rip into Spongebob, eventually pointing his finger at him, and then after a pause bends down and threatens him)

 **Sherman Peabody:** Just use this vast reserve of brainpower to consider this for a moment. Trent wouldn't pay any attention to you at all if it wasn't for me! In fact, my stretchy friend, you would've been hauled away to Habitat for Humanity a long time ago, so shut your mouth and get them off the bed! Do it now, Spongie, or I'm throwing you off!

 _(Gumball Watterson, Gene Belcher, and Toothless rush to Spongebob's defense)_

 **Gumball Watterson:** You're gonna have to throw the two of us off!

 **Gene Belcher:** Make that three.

 **Toothless:** Count me in.

 _(All the toys are ganging up on Sherman Peabody, with Gumball Watterson pointing at Sherman Peabody)_

 **Gumball Watterson:** No, Sherman, you get your butt off the bed.

 _(The toys inch closer, with Sherman Peabody being somewhat amused, and then pointing at himself)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** (Laughing) I… I don't believe this. Are… Are you… Are you threatening me?

 **Gene Belcher:** Yeah! Get off the bed, peabrain, or we're throwing you off!

 _(Close up of Sherman Peabody's scowl)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** Ha! You and what army?

 _(The soldiers pop out of the barrel, and then the toys rush at Sherman Peabody. Gumball Watterson, Gene Belcher, and Mabel grab Sherman Peabody's arms, while Toothless and the robot grab him by the legs.)_

 **Sergeant:** There he is, that dirt bag! Frag him! Move, move move! Take no prisoners! Go for him! Go for the throat! Kill, kill, kill!

 _(The toys then prepare to throw Sherman Peabody off the bed)_

 **Soldiers/everyone:** One, two…

(Just before they reach "three," a shout is heard and they turn to the window, with Spongebob being near it)

 **Spongebob:** Stop! Don't throw him off the bed!

 _(Sherman Peabody expresses some relief)_

 **Sherman Peabody:** Yeah!

 _(Spongebob then glares at Sherman Peabody and pulls up the blinds, with Spongebob then motioning to the window)_

 **Spongebob:** Throw him out the window, like he did to Jimmy!

 _(The toys then move towards the window as Sherman Peabody protests)_

 **Everyone:** Yeah!

 **Sherman Peabody:** No! Wait! No! Come on! Hey, man!

 **I'm sorry, but someone had to do a fanmake based on this.**


End file.
